


I must have crossed a line (I must have lost my mind)

by badbloodfoxes



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badbloodfoxes/pseuds/badbloodfoxes
Summary: As they keep kissing, as Cheryl’s hands explore her naked body for the first time, Veronica notices how tender and gentle some of Cheryl’s touches can be, how in the middle of their rough kisses there’s a tender kiss that steals her breath. She notices the soft way Cheryl brushes her fingertips along her ribs, knowing that Veronica’s ticklish and sensitive. She watches how Cheryl kisses down her body, almost reverently, to the place Veronica needs her most.





	I must have crossed a line (I must have lost my mind)

Cheryl Blossom is impossible not to notice.

Even during Veronica’s first days in Riverdale, that much was clear. Cheryl Blossom was the center of everyone’s attention, whether they wanted to admit it or not. Her fiery hair and equally fiery attitude demand attention.

She captures Veronica’s attention easily, especially during cheer practice.

Those painted lips, swaying hips, and absolutely _gorgeous_ thighs. Every movement was measured and purposeful, designed to draw the eye. Cheryl was nothing if not methodical about her routines.

Every practice Veronica finds herself staring. Sure, she could pay enough attention to the routine to repeat it to Cheryl’s satisfaction, but her thoughts are far more concerned with how those hips would feel pressing against her own.

 

* * *

 

Cheryl works them hard this practice. Her thighs are sore. She didn’t stretch enough.

Veronica’s been on edge all day. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that her father is coming home soon. Maybe it has something to do with how she broke up with Archie that morning. A number of problems come to mind.

The showers she takes after cheer practice help. She stands under the water far longer than necessary, until the heat becomes uncomfortable, until the skin of her back turns red.

Normally the rest of the Vixens are gone by the time she finishes in the shower stall, so she walks to her locker clad in nothing but her skirt and bra.

“Heard what happened with Archie,” Veronica turns, and there’s Cheryl, leaning against a locker opposite her.

“Gossip still travels fast in this small town.”

Veronica _feels_ Cheryl’s eyes on her, watches her gaze as it dips down her body, to her collarbone, her breasts, her thighs. She almost shivers under the attention, goosebumps forming on her skin.

“Like what you see, Blossom?” she quirks a brow, putting on her usual, confident smirk.

“What would you do if I said I did?”

Something snaps inside her. As if this is what she’s been waiting for, been holding her breath for. The tightness in her chest fades, the tension in her shoulders falls away. Cheryl’s pupils are blown, eyes dark. Veronica’s rolls her shoulders back, strides over to Cheryl and presses their lips together. _Hard_.

She’s expecting Cheryl to push her away with the way those red fingernails dig into her shoulders. Veronica can practically picture the half moon bruises that will be left in place when she lets go.

But Cheryl twists them around, pressing her into the lockers so hard Veronica feels the metal digging into her already sensitive back. She moans into Cheryl’s mouth, nips at her lips, claws at her shoulders, trying to bring her impossibly closer.

Cheryl’s fingers rake into Veronica’s hair, giving a harsh tug that leaves her gasping. She throws her head back against the lockers, biting back the sounds that threaten to leave her as Cheryl kisses down her jaw and neck. She brings her hands up to the back of Cheryl’s head, holding her in place as she kisses and nips down the length of her neck.

The hand in Veronica’s hair drifts down to her chest. Fingertips tease the curve of her breast before Cheryl cups her through her bra. Veronica arches her back into Cheryl’s hand. She gasps as Cheryl’s thumb brushes over her still clothed nipple once, twice.

Veronica lets out a breathy moan, her hands travelling down Cheryl’s back, tugging the other girl towards her. She gives the practice shirt a tug. Cheryl pauses her ministrations, lifting the shirt over her head before it falls to the floor at their feet. Veronica drags her fingernails down Cheryl’s back, inhaling sharply as Cheryl steps into her, the feel of her skin hot against her own.

Cheryl kisses down her collarbone, her sternum, to the swell of her breast, leaving hickeys as she goes. One of Cheryl’s hands still palms her chest. The other drifts lower, splaying against the skin of her stomach, pressing against her stuttering breaths. Veronica turns her head to pant in Cheryl’s ear, kissing and nipping until she feels Cheryl groan against her chest.

The hand on her stomach moves lower, avoiding the heat between her legs and moving just above her knee. Cheryl’s fingers brush up her inner thigh slowly, too slowly. Veronica _wants_ , and _needs_ her. She throws her head back against the lockers. If she weren’t so desperate she might be embarrassed at the needy whine escaping her throat.

Cheryl’s lips move from her chest to her ear, kissing her earlobe before she tugs it between her teeth.

“ _Quiet_ ,” Cheryl purrs, and Veronica remembers where she is. The locker room. It may be after school hours, but someone could still walk in on them.

The thought does nothing to help the pulsing heat between her legs.

Veronica presses their lips back together, tugging at Cheryl’s bottom lip with her teeth as Cheryl’s fingers resume their slow journey up.

Those fingers stop again when they reach the hem of her skirt. Veronica growls into Cheryl’s mouth. She notices the way Cheryl’s kisses slow. Red fingernails dig into her thigh almost painfully.

Asking permission.

Veronica pulls back from Cheryl’s lips just enough to nod, then Cheryl’s mouth is back on hers and her hand moves quickly to the apex of her thighs.

She whimpers as Cheryl cups her through her underwear. She thrusts her hips into Cheryl’s hand, desperate for any kind of friction.

Cheryl holds her like that, moving her hand in time with Veronica’s thrusting hips, content to tease her.

Finally, Veronica feels her panties moving down her legs, coming to a stop at her knees. Cheryl touches her, finding her slick and wanting. Veronica’s moan is quieted by Cheryl’s hungry kisses.

When Cheryl finally presses a finger inside her she feels it throughout her entire body. Veronica clutches at Cheryl’s back, drawing her closer until their bodies touch. The feeling of Cheryl’s breasts against her own is almost as intoxicating as the feeling of Cheryl’s fingers moving inside her.

It doesn’t take much, doesn’t take long. Cheryl’s fingers curve and her thumb presses against her clit and for a few brief moments, Veronica Lodge forgets her name.

 

* * *

 

 

There are several repetitions of the _locker room incident_ , as Veronica’s taken to calling it. She always finds Cheryl waiting for her after she takes her hot shower. As intense and pleasurable as their locker room escapades are, Veronica can’t help but want more. During each of their repetitions Cheryl has been the one to touch, to tease, to take.

She wants to be the one to make Cheryl come undone.

Veronica waits for a day they don’t have cheer practice, until their last class. Cheryl always makes sure she’s the last person in the classroom, so Veronica waits for her. When Cheryl finally rounds the corner she tugs on her elbow, pulling her into nearby janitor’s closet.

She presses Cheryl against the door, kissing her hard. Cheryl tries to twist them, to switch their positions but Veronica keeps her hold.

Eventually Cheryl relaxes, surrendering herself to Veronica’s attention. Veronica practically purrs into her mouth. Her hands roam Cheryl’s body eagerly, hungrily. It’s the first time she’s been on top. She’s going to enjoy it.

She moves her kisses down Cheryl’s jaw to her neck, biting at the skin of her pulse point. Cheryl shudders beneath her, brings her hands to the nape of Veronica’s neck, pulling her closer to her heated skin.

Veronica dips her tongue in the hollow of Cheryl’s throat, kissing and nipping there until she sees a mark starting to form. The thought of Cheryl walking down the halls of Riverdale high with hickeys on her neck that _Veronica_ gave her, makes her dizzy.

Cheryl pulls her back up to kiss her, biting into Veronica’s bottom lip. She tries to get a grip on Veronica’s shoulders, to twist them around and gain control of the situation, but Veronica pulls away from those tempting lips. Once again she kisses down her jaw, her neck, her collarbone, but she doesn’t stop there.

She kisses down her still clothed chest, nipping and licking at her through the fabric of her dress. She puts her hands on Cheryl’s thighs to balance herself as she kisses lower and lower down Cheryl’s body, sinking to her knees.

Her hands massage Cheryl’s thighs, her lips forming a little smirk as Cheryl’s muscles tense beneath her touch.

She stops when she’s on her knees, her face between Cheryl’s thighs. The closet’s too dark to see Cheryl’s face, but Veronica thinks her eyes would be dark and her cheeks would be flushed.

She presses her fingernails into Cheryl’s thigh. A few moments pass, Cheryl’s heavy breathing echoing within the closet.

Then Cheryl spreads her legs.

Veronica dives beneath her skirt, licking a stripe up Cheryl’s slit through her panties. She hears the thud of Cheryl’s head falling back against the door. Fingernails dig into her hair, pulling her closer. Veronica smiles and licks her again, following the movement of Cheryl’s hips as she arches off the door.

She reaches her hands around Cheryl’s thighs to her ass, holding her in place. She teases her through silk panties, licking and sucking through the fabric. Veronica doesn’t stop until she hears Cheryl’s quiet whine above her.

Only then does she stop, much to Cheryl’s obvious disappointment. The hands in her hair try to pull her back in, and Veronica can’t help the little giggle that leaves her. She presses a kiss to the inside of Cheryl’s thigh, pressing kisses up her skin until she feels the waistband of Cheryl’s panties between her lips.

She takes the silk between her teeth and tugs, moving her head lower and lower until the panties stretch between Cheryl’s thighs.

She kisses up Cheryl’s leg. Starting at the back of her knee, Veronica makes her way up Cheryl’s thigh, licking and sucking bruises into her skin. Fingernails dig into the skin of her scalp, trying to hurry her along. She lets Cheryl guide her back up to the apex of her thighs, and stops again.

Cheryl’s done her fair share of teasing, it was only fair that Veronica tease her back.

Cheryl’s angry groan stops in a gasp when Veronica finally leans up to taste her.

Veronica _loves_ how Cheryl tastes.

She licks up her slit in broad strokes, sometimes flicking her tongue over Cheryl’s clit.

She can see why Cheryl likes being on top so much. Cheryl’s thighs quivering and tensing around her head, fingernails digging into her scalp, the way Cheryl is no doubt biting her lip to try and quiet the moans spilling from her lips, makes Veronica feel powerful.

Cheryl’s legs tremble around her. One more flick of Veronica’s tongue against her clit and Cheryl’s thighs close around her head. Veronica feels the waves of pleasure in Cheryl’s stuttering hips, and shallow breaths.

Veronica helps bring her down from her high, moaning as Cheryl seems to pet her hair the way she’s stroking and scratching at her scalp, soothing her earlier wounds. She feels those red fingernails beneath her chin, and lets Cheryl drag her back up and give her a kiss. Veronica finds herself moaning again as Cheryl’s tongue dips into her mouth, tasting herself.    

She’s so caught up in the kiss that she doesn’t notice Cheryl’s hands on her shoulders until she’s pressed against the door. Veronica moans into Cheryl’s mouth, leaning in for another kiss, but Cheryl’s pulled away. She chases Cheryl’s lips, but again Cheryl moves out of her reach.

Cheryl’s fingertips brush her the curve of her ass, the bottom of her thigh, the back of her knee, and lifts Veronica’s leg to wrap it around her waist.

Veronica groans as Cheryl presses their bodies together. She grinds her hips up into Cheryl’s, moaning at the friction against her center. She nearly slips as Cheryl dips her head to press kisses into her neck, and Veronica digs her heel into Cheryl’s back for balance.

She feels the familiar press of fingernails against her thigh.

She tips her head back and laughs, groaning at Cheryl’s lips against her throat and her fingers between her folds.

 

* * *

 

 

They were _supposed_ to be studying.

That was the excuse Veronica used when inviting Cheryl over at least.

Technically Veronica _had_ studied. For about five minutes until she got distracted. To be fair, Cheryl Blossom is very distracting.

Cheryl’s wearing a top that exposes her shoulder blades, and Veronica can see the way they move beneath her skin when she stretches. Cheryl bites her lip when she concentrates, hums when she reads through her textbook and makes a note of something important.

Veronica moves from where she’s been lounging on her stomach to where Cheryl sits at the edge of her bed. She brushes Cheryl’s hair over her right shoulder, and presses her lips to the nape of Cheryl’s neck. Cheryl inhales sharply at the contact. Her entire body tenses beneath Veronica’s touch. Veronica smirks against her skin, kissing around her neck to the shell of her ear, and nipping at her earlobe.

She brings her hands to Cheryl’s side, gently sliding her hands up and down. Even through her top Veronica can feel Cherly’s ribcage. She lets her fingertips play with each one, dipping into the space between. She kisses and sucks at Cheryl’s collarbone, bites down hard enough she knows it’ll leave a mark.

“Veronica,” Cheryl warns. Veronica loves this part, the part where Cheryl tries to hold herself back, where they stand on the edge of a precipice, and once they go tumbling over there’s no going back.

She doesn’t stop. Instead Veronica presses herself into Cheryl’s back, grinding her hips into Cheryl’s. She kisses, licks, and sucks at Cheryl’s pulse point.

Until Cheryl pins her to the bed.

With everyone else, Veronica Lodge gets what she wants. But Cheryl, Cheryl always gives her what she _needs_.

Her attention. Her touch.

Cheryl kisses her, nipping at her bottom lip so she gasps, then slips her tongue into Veronica’s mouth. Veronica moans against her, pulling away from their kiss when she feels Cheryl tugging at the hem of her top. She pulls the top over her head, throws her head back into the pillows when she feels Cheryl’s lips on her sternum, the curve of her breast.

“This,” Cheryl growls, teasing her nipple through her bra, “is in my way.”

“Then why don’t you do something about it?” Veronica pants, tilting her head and arching her brow. A challenge.

Cheryl reaches behind her, unclasping her bra in a swift, impressive move. Veronica moves to help Cheryl take it off her. Cheryl presses their lips together again, both of her hands moving to cup Veronica’s breasts.

Veronica yelps into their kiss, arching herself off the bed and into Cheryl’s touch. They’ve never had sex like this before, in a bed, horizontally. It’s exhilarating.

“You,” Veronica rasps between kisses, “are overdressed.”

Cheryl smirks down at her. She sits up, moves to straddle Veronica’s hips and pulls her top over her head. Veronica can only watch, hypnotized by the curve of Cheryl’s back as she reaches her arms overhead and tosses her top somewhere on the floor. Cheryl doesn’t stop there.

Cheryl doesn’t stop until she’s naked on top of Veronica.

Veronica stares. Her eyes traveling from Cheryl’s eyes to her lips, to the hollow of her neck, the space between her breasts, lower and lower still.

“Like what you see, Lodge?”

"What would you do if I said I did?” It’s not a tease, not entirely. An enormous part of Veronica is curious to find out just what Cheryl will do.

Cheryl lowers herself, crawling her way up Veronica’s body until their breasts are touching, and their lips connect in a hungry kiss. The feeling of Cheryl’s skin pressed against her own is all at once too much and not enough.

She needs to feel all of Cheryl.

Veronica tugs at her skirt, trying to push it down her legs. Cheryl’s hand comes to rest overtop of hers.

“Let me,” Cheryl whispers against her lips, taking Veronica’s skirt and tugging it down her legs. Veronica bends her knees as much as she’s able to help, and Veronica’s underwear meets the same fate.

Cheryl’s skin is hot against her own. She whines into Cheryl’s mouth, arching herself into Cheryl’s body because despite the fact that Cheryl is already resting on top of her, Veronica needs to feel more of her.

As they keep kissing, as Cheryl’s hands explore her naked body for the first time, Veronica notices how tender and gentle some of Cheryl’s touches can be, how in the middle of their rough kisses there’s a tender kiss that steals her breath. She notices the soft way Cheryl brushes her fingertips along her ribs, knowing that Veronica’s ticklish and sensitive. She watches how Cheryl kisses down her body, almost reverently, to the place Veronica needs her most.

“Lift your hips,” Cheryl says with a tap to her hip. Veronica obeys, and Cheryl places a pillow beneath her. She spreads her legs, fully exposing herself to Cheryl, who can no doubt see how wet she is.

Cheryl presses soft kisses to the inside of her thighs. Her thumb rubs circles on the jut of Veronica’s hipbone. Amidst the soft touches, Veronica feels the press of fingernails into her thigh.

She brings her hand into Cheryl’s hair, pulling her closer, and arches off the bed as she feels Cheryl’s tongue part her folds.

Veronica loves to taste Cheryl, but equally loves the way Cheryl tastes her.

The heat of her mouth, broad strokes of her tongue, the way she sucks Veronica’s clit in her mouth. Cheryl’s hand flattens against her hip, keeping her pressed to the bed while she thrusts and arches into Cheryl’s touch.

When she comes, her walls clenching around nothing, gushing onto Cheryl’s chin as she suckles on her clit, bringing her down from her high, she thinks they might need to do this in a bed more often.

 

* * *

 

There’s always a hint of roughness in the way Cheryl touches her, the scrape of nails against her skin, the purple hickeys painted all over her body.

But tonight she feels none of that.

The brush of fingertips replaces Cheryl’s red nails. Her kisses are soft, _gentle_. A word Veronica Lodge once thought she’d never be able to say about Cheryl Blossom.

Even the silk sheets beneath her aren’t as soft.

Each soft touch leaves her gasping and aching and _wanting_ in a way she’s never experienced before.

“Please,” she breathes against Cheryl’s mouth, before red fingernails had even reached her thigh.

Cheryl slowly brings her hand down her body, brushing the curve of her breasts, her ribs, her hipbone, before finally coming to the apex of her thighs.

Cheryl’s fingers part her folds, spreading her wetness up and down her slit. Cheryl’s lips don’t leave hers, her kisses soft but still passionate and intense.

Veronica gasps and tenses as she feels the first finger enter her, gradually moving until she feels the palm of Cheryl’s hand against her.

Cheryl’s thrusts into her are slow, explorative, as if she’d spend the entire night finding just the right spots inside her to make her go insane, as if she’d spend hours finding them and making note of them for next time.

Cheryl is being so good to her, so gentle with her, that Veronica makes sure her touches are just as gentle. Rather than digging her nails into Cheryl’s shoulders she fists a hand into the bedsheets and lets her other hand rest in the dip of Cheryl’s back.

She cries out as she feels another finger enter her, bringing the grand total up to two. Her hips roll up into Cheryl’s touch, meeting her every languid thrust.

Her release builds slowly, starting as a small heat in her lower belly spreading throughout her entire body. She feels the sweat on her skin, the way Cheryl’s breasts move against hers with every movement of her hand.

Cheryl finds the spot easily, the spot that makes her moan against her lips and tremble beneath her. It’s not until she’s whining against Cheryl’s lips and she feels tears in her eyes that Cheryl finally brings her over the edge.

Veronica’s hands fly to the back of Cheryl’s neck, keeping her in place as she rides through her orgasm. Cheryl’s fingers coax her down.

She feels warm coming down from her high. She melts into the mattress, into Cheryl’s gentle kisses as her hips still twitch with aftershocks. Her limbs are heavy and slow despite how she wants to move, wants to return the favor.

Her eyes drift shut, but she tries to blink them open, to sit up and-

“Shh,” she hears, feels a soft kiss to her cheek, so soft Veronica thinks she might have dreamed it. Her heart tightens in her chest and her stomach flutters with feelings that have nothing to do with sex.

She feels the sheets draped over her, the warm body pressing into her side. She feels a weight draped over her waist, and warm breaths on her neck before she falls asleep, dreaming of red roses, and picnic dates with a certain redhead.

 

* * *

 

 

Veronica’s shoulders press against the cool metal of the lockers.

She’s been thinking about Cheryl lately, more than usual. She thinks about how Cheryl makes her heart beat faster just by walking by, how soft Cheryl can be, and how their nights together make her feel safe and wanted, how she loves the feeling of Cheryl beside her as she wakes up in the morning.

Some people call that love.

Veronica doesn’t know what to call it.

While she’s thinking, Cheryl makes quick work of her underwear, pushing them down her legs and around her ankles. Veronica feels nails against her thigh, harsh kisses against her mouth that leave her lips swollen and bruised.

“Wait,” she gasps, trying to catch her breath, “wait.” She gently takes Cheryl’s wrist. Cheryl pulls back from her mouth, but her hand lingers on her thigh, not moving from within Veronica’s grasp. Cheryl’s eyes search hers, brows furrowed, confused.

“What’s wrong?”

She almost doesn’t answer, almost just presses her lips back to Cheryl’s and hopes Cheryl forgets she ever said anything. The words bubble in the back of her throat. She opens her mouth once, twice, trying to get them out.

“I want more,” she finally says, looking up to meet Cheryl’s eyes.

“More?”

“More of this. More of _you_. More than just sex.”

Cheryl backs away from her, pulling her wrist from Veronica’s grip.

Veronica’s heart drops into her stomach.

“That’s not what this is,” Cheryl snarls at her. Veronica shrinks in on herself. “That’s not what we are.”

“Then what are we?”

“We’re not friends. We’re not lovers. We just _fuck_. And if you’re getting attached then this is _over_.”

“Cheryl!” Veronica calls as Cheryl turns away from her, but Cheryl doesn’t stop. She leaves Veronica still leaning against the lockers, clad only in her bra and skirt and her underwear still around her ankles.

Veronica lets out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding, feels tears stinging in her eyes. She puts herself together, pulling her underwear up her legs, fumbling with the zipper on the back of her top trying to put it on. Normally Cheryl would have helped her with that.

Now she’s lost Cheryl.

She at least makes it home before the tears fall, before the feeling of stupidity washes over her. She shouldn’t have said anything. Why couldn’t she just have been happy with what they had? Was she turning into her father? Greedy to the point that he lost everyone around him, including his own family.

Veronica slams the door to her room, ignoring her mother’s questions and concerned eyes. She slides to the floor, leaning back against the door. She pulls her knees to her chest, wraps her arms around them. She tries to stop the sobs in her chest, presses her lips shut but it’s no use. She takes a breath and the first sob leaves her, then the second and the third.

She sleeps wrapped up in a blanket on her bedroom floor that night, because she can’t wake up in her bed the next morning, not when Cheryl won’t be there next to her.

 

* * *

 

Veronica reaches into her locker for her English textbook. School, rather than a place of education, has become a torture chamber for her. Every day she has to see Cheryl walk by, nose up in the air and eyes not even glancing in her direction. As if what they had meant nothing. As if she was nothing.

She takes a deep, shaky breath, steadying herself before class, a class she has with Cheryl, a class where she’ll have to see her the entire time, staring at the back of her head so hard she wonders how Cheryl can’t feel it.

“You okay, Ronnie?” she jumps at the voice beside her, turning her head to find Kevin, looking down at her with concerned eyes. He’d been the only one to notice anything wrong with her. Betty was too busy with Jughead and Archie, well, she and Archie weren’t speaking yet.

She smiles, tries to put on her game face.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” It doesn’t deter him.

“Is this about you and Cheryl?”

Her blood turns to ice. She fists the front of his shirt and pulls him into the nearby janitor’s closet.

“What do you know about me and Cheryl?”

"Easy tigress,” he taps the hand holding his shirt, and she lets it go. He knows she would never really hurt him, unlike Chuck Clayton and other members of the football team. Veronica had apologized profusely for pushing Kevin into the lockers after seeing Chuck’s disgusting picture of her that day.

She knew how painful they could be on one’s back.

“What do you know, Kevin?” she asks again.

"Officially, I don’t know anything.”

“And unofficially?”

Kevin looks around as if to make sure no one was listening, despite the fact that they’re standing in an empty janitor’s closet.

“Well, there are some rumors going around.”

“What rumors?”

“Just that you and Cheryl had something,” he shrugs his shoulders. “No one knows what. Some think you’re dating. Some think you’re just fooling around. Others think it’s both.”

"What do you think?”

“I think at least one of those is true. You wouldn’t look so heartbroken every time you look at her if nothing had happened between you.”

Veronica’s shoulders deflate, she loses her strong, confident posture. She wraps her arms around herself.

“We weren’t,” she sighs. “We weren’t dating. It was just-”

“Oh my God, were you and Cheryl Blossom fuck buddies?”

Veronica almost flinches at the term.

“Oh no.” He whispers.

“What?”

“There’s only one reason flings like that end. _Someone_ got attached.” Kevin fixes her with a pointed look, and she wishes she could disappear into the shadows of the closet.

Tears burn in her eyes. She can’t look him in the eye, so she fixes her gaze on the floor.

“Oh honey,” he wipes a tear off her cheek with his thumb, tipping her chin up to look at him. “Come here.” He pulls her in.

Veronica falls into his arms, the pain and sadness she’s been hiding away finally coming to the surface. She wraps her arms around him, pressing her face into his neck as tears just keep coming.

One of his hands rubs gently up and down her back, the other cradling the back of her head. She feels him press a kiss into her hair.

“I miss her, Kev,” her lips wobble and her voice cracks around the words.

“I know, Ronnie” his arms tighten around her, and he rocks her back and forth in the tiny, dark janitor’s closet. “I know.”

 

* * *

 

 

It’s another day after cheer practice, another day of Cheryl ignoring her. She wishes Cheryl would yell at her, tell her how her routine isn’t perfect or make some snide comment about her father, anything but the silence that spreads between them.

She spends even more time in the shower than she usually does, letting the hot water sting her back until it itches.

She walks out into the locker room, not bothering to put a shirt back on. It’s not like anyone will see her.

Veronica stops when she sees Cheryl Blossom leaning against her locker, and she can’t help the anger in her chest.

“What are you doing here?” Veronica crosses her arms over her chest, a move that normally would have brought Cheryl’s eyes down to her cleavage, but Cheryl’s gaze doesn’t leave hers.

“I’m an idiot.”

“Am I supposed to correct you? Because you’re not wrong.”

“I chewed you out for getting attached when _I_ was the one getting attached.” Whatever spiteful response Veronica had thought up dies in her throat. The arms crossed in front of her chest don’t feel so tense anymore, and Cheryl’s gaze flickers between her and the ground. “I left thinking we could go back to whatever frenemy thing we had before,” Cheryl continues. “But we didn’t.”

Part of Veronica wants to go to Cheryl, but doesn’t know exactly what she wants. Whether to take Cheryl in her arms or press her against the lockers.

“I’m an idiot. I left because I didn’t want to lose you and ended up losing you anyway.”

Veronica knows she can do one of two things: walk away or give in. She looks at Cheryl, her eyes softer than their usual hardness, her posture relaxed. Cheryl bites her bottom lip, trying to remain confident but her composure is cracking with Veronica staring her down. She has to choose, to stay or go.

Veronica decides what she wants.

She strides over to Cheryl, cupping her face and pulling her into a passionate kiss, one that Cheryl eagerly reciprocates.

“You haven’t,” Veronica whispers, pulling back from the kiss and bumping Cheryl’s nose with her own, looking up into Cheryl’s eyes. “You haven’t lost me.”

Cheryl pulls her in for another kiss, and the next thing she knows her back is pressed against the lockers, lips claim hers in a heated kiss, and fingernails dig into her thigh. All Veronica can think about is how much she’s missed this.

How much she’s missed _her_.

 

* * *

 

Veronica wakes from a dream about her and Cheryl – a very steamy, explicit dream where Cheryl’s naked body rests on top of her, the sheets covering them while Cheryl’s hand moves expertly between her thighs – to lay on her side. She sees a pale shoulder poking out from the blankets, an odd shape of sunlight lighting up one bit of that porcelain skin so brightly it makes Veronica want to kiss Cheryl’s skin. So she does.

Ronnie moves to press herself against Cheryl’s back, wraps an arm around her waist and kisses that spot on her shoulder over and over again.

Cheryl groans and shifts in Veronica’s grasp. Veronica feels the laugh in Cheryl’s chest more than she hears it. “Good morning,” Cheryl’s voice is hoarse after hours of sleep, and their activities the night before.

Veronica moves her kisses from her shoulder up her clavicle and to her jaw. “Hi baby,” she smiles into Cheryl’s skin.

Cheryl turns in her hold so they’re facing each other and kisses her. Veronica’s so distracted by the kiss that she doesn’t notice Cheryl’s hand moving until she feels the touch between her legs.

“Someone’s eager this morning,” Cheryl presses her into the sheets and hovers over her, “did you have a good dream last night?”

“Mm,” Veronica moans into their next kiss. “Maybe.”

Veronica gasps into Cheryl’s mouth as Cheryl slips a finger inside her. “Just maybe?” Cheryl teases, her finger unmoving. Veronica wraps her arms around Cheryl’s neck and moves her hips, trying to get Cheryl to move, to get her to relieve the heat and desire pooling between her legs, but Cheryl’s free arm presses her hips down and stops her.

“Yes,” Veronica whimpers, digging her nails into Cheryl’s shoulders.

“Yes what?”

Veronica groans and throws her head back into the pillows. Cheryl uses the opportunity to kiss at her exposed throat.

“Yes I had a good dream last night.”

“How good?” Cheryl sucks and bites a hickey into her neck.

“So good.”

Veronica feels Cheryl smirk against her neck, and the finger inside her nearly pulls out. She whines into Cheryl’s ear, licking and sucking, knowing it’s sensitive to her touch. Cheryl groans against her chest, and two fingers press inside her, thrusting slowly but surely.

Veronica’s hips arch and thrust against Cheryl, pushing their bodies closer together. As Cheryl’s fingers thrust her thumb brushes against Veronica’s clit, drawing circles and shapes against her.

Her back bows off the bed as Cheryl finally sends her over the edge, fingers still moving inside her to make sure she feels every last bit of her orgasm.

When she does finally come down Cheryl moves back up her body to kiss her, and Veronica’s hips lazily move and thrust against her with the aftershocks.

“How was that?” Cheryl asks, a smirk on her lips.

"Incredible,” Veronica laughs breathlessly.

Veronica looks up at Cheryl, her red hair glowing like fire in the morning sun, her eyes are soft, and so are her lips as she kisses her again.

“I love you,” she whispers as Cheryl pulls away.

Cheryl stops, and Veronica feels her chest tighten. She’s blown it again. Cheryl’s about to run off like she did in the locker room, but her erratic heartbeat slows as she feels Cheryl’s fingers brush against her cheekbone.

“I love you too.”

Veronica’s lips slowly curl into a smile, pulling Cheryl back down for a kiss, then another, and another. She thinks of how many mornings they’ll spend together, some just like this, others where she’ll wake up in Cheryl’s arms, or wake up holding Cheryl.

She looks forward to each one.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always, to Laura for helping me edit this and the people who helped inspire me to write it  
> hmu @ xstardusts on tumblr if you like


End file.
